


Whiskey Over Therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is concerned about Jim's distressing new habit and takes it upon himself to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Over Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short. Just an idea I've had tickling at the back of my mind for a while.

"Captain, you are inebriated. This is the fourth time in the course of seven days that I have encountered you in this state. I am concerned for you health," Spock informed Jim dutifully. Jim seemed unimpressed and apathetic.

"So what?" Jim slurred. He was hunched over on his bed, elbows on his knees, eyes invisible to Spock. He had a nondescript, empty glass in his left hand, turned over, with what was left of some kind of liquid dripping out and onto the floor.

Spock considered Jim's words only momentarily.

After approximately twelve-point-six seconds, Spock turned on his heel and exited the room. He found he did not have an answer to Jim's question. Why, exactly, did it matter to him what the Captain did in his personal time as long as he was still able to take command of his ship? Spock decided to consult Dr. McCoy.

•••

"Fascinating, Doctor."

"It is a story. And since the anniversary is coming up, I'm sure Jim's real depressed. Whiskey is cheaper than therapy, they say," McCoy sighed. His face had softened toward the end and his gaze became distant.

"I am concerned for the Captain's welfare. He is clearly suffering from a mental disorder caused by the trauma he experienced on Tarsus IV."

"I'll be sure to cut him off and make sure he's not drinking. If he's still somehow getting alcohol, let me know. We can't have a captain who's always hungover or drunk depending on the time of day," Leonard sighed. "I can't believe you noticed this before I did." 

Spock pondered the latter half of that statement well into his next shift.

•••

"Coooooome iiiiiiiin," Jim sang, his voice slurred together like musical notes. Spock entered the room to an almost comical sight—Jim, front of his shirt damp with sweat, leaning awkwardly on the side of his bed and wearing nothing else but his briefs and black socks. If Spock were prone to expressiveness, he'd have sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose. But despite his initial disgust and dismay at Jim's state, Spock felt his chest heavy with pity and worry.

"Captain," Spock said softly. He furrowed his eyebrows concernedly. Jim, despite his intoxication, recognized that his First Officer was upset with him.

"Spo—" Jim began defensively, but his face darkened and his words were cut off by the bile rising in his throat and the vomit escaping. He choked and spluttered as he threw up on the floor, dropping to his knees somewhere between "Spo—" and "—ck". Spock's nose twitched at the sour scent that pervaded the air and he hurriedly helped Jim to his feet. He half led, half carried Jim to the sonic shower, helping him undress. He folded the soiled clothes and deposited them on Jim's bed as Jim allowed the sonic shower to cleanse him. After a period of silence. Spock returned to check on Jim, who he discovered hovering between consciousness and oblivion, nude, on the floor of the bathroom. Again, were he the expressive type, he would have groaned in exasperation. He picked Jim up like a rag doll and placed him on his bed, moving the dirty clothes to the floor. Jim protested weakly.

"I can do it," he groaned. Reluctantly, Spock allowed Jim to crawl under the covers himself.

"Captain, as you are in no state to be scolded for your behavior and it is not my place to do so, I recommend you take this time to sleep, before I alert Dr. McCoy of your condition."

"I don't have a condition," Jim argued weakly.

"You are traumatized, inebriated, and sleep deprived," Spock rebutted. Jim's eyes were already closed when he murmured a soft "yeah". 

Spock had almost turned and left when Jim reached out and barely missed grabbing Spock's hand, instead benignly scraping his fingers along Spock's pant leg.

"I—" he yawned. "I'm sorry I'm like this." Spock remained silent. "I wish I could..." Jim trailed off.

"Jim," Spock murmured, sure the Captain would not remember this the next day. "Sleep." He nudged Jim's hand away and replaced the blanket around his bare shoulders where it had fallen away. 

When Jim was still, Spock made a quick visual scan of the room and confiscated any immediately visible liquor. Most of it was just empty bottles, sharp smelling and discarded. He disposed of the remaining drinks and bottles and set to work cleaning Jim's filthy quarters, starting with the vomit. When he was satisfied with the room's appearance, he paused before the bed to observe Jim's sleeping frame. Jim appeared peaceful in this state of slumber and Spock found himself—illogically—hoping that the Captain's dreams were pleasant. However, just as he reached the door of Jim's quarters, he heard Jim call out to him.

"Spock...?" Jim mewled. Spock turned and saw that Jim's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed. Jim repeated himself and Spock took a few steps forward. Impulsively, he leaned close to Jim to hear him speak. Jim, surprisingly quick, reached out and clutched Spock to him. Spock did not react, though he knew he could have easily resisted. Jim kissed him sloppily on the cheek, and Spock smelled the vomit and liquor on his breath. He should've made Jim brush his teeth. Spock pushed Jim away gently and turned to leave Jim snoring peacefully in his bed.

If Spock were prone to expressiveness, he would have been rubbing his temples and wondering aloud, as McCoy often did, "What will I do with that man?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment and kudos and critique/correct!


End file.
